


You're a sucky rapper

by mintytaeste



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asshole mingyu, bro seungcheol looking out for hansol, hansol's sister makes a cameo, i never realized how hard it was to tag before i tried, id say medium burn, lee jihoon is emotionally constipated, not slow burn, this is really old and bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintytaeste/pseuds/mintytaeste
Summary: Hansol likes Jihoon but when Jihoon says something stupid he isn't sure if he does anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 2 years old im sorry for how bad it is

“What happened to that other book?” An irritated voice, belonging to the one and only Choi Seungcheol, cut through the peaceful silence that had been there a moment before.

“I finished it, why?” Hansol replied, just as annoyed.

“In one day? Please, even you can’t finish a book two inches thick that fast.” Seungcheol scoffed.

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Hansol didn’t reply- he had finished the book in one day, but he didn’t want to brag. Instead, he averted his gaze to a familiar group of people a few feet away.

The group consisted of none other than Kim Mingyu, the star basketball player of the school and self-proclaimed master of art, Boo Seungkwan, the school diva who was Majoring in Theatre, Jeon Wonwoo, a close friend of Hansol’s who just happened to be a math and science prodigy, and none other than Lee Jihoon, a short boy who just so happened to be the person Hansol liked.

“Hansol. Chwe Hansol. Haaaansol Potter. Vernon. V-boy, my man.” Seungcheol all the while fruitlessly attempted to get Hansol’s attention as the younger boy spaced out whilst daydreaming about Jihoon. Finally, he snapped in front of Hansol’s face and shouted, “CHWE VERNON HANSOL.”

This got Hansol’s attention: he jumped and said, “Whaaaa?”

“Stop fantasizing over Jihoon over there. You guys are friends, right? Go talk to him.” This made Hansol laugh sourly.

“Talk to him? Very funny, Hyung. No way am I going to go up to him and talk to him or one of his friends.” Hansol shot back.

“Well, that’s too bad, because it seems like he sent someone over here to talk to you.” Seungcheol said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Hansol’s eyes widened painfully as he whipped around to stare as Kim Mingyu came sauntering over, a confident smirk placed on his handsome face. “Gentleman!” He said loudly, placing himself on the bench next to Hansol and slinging his arm around Hansol’s shoulders.

The latter stared at him uncomfortably, and Seungcheol said, “Uh… Hi?” Hansol didn’t say anything, seizing up when Mingyu leaned in close and placed his lips to Hansol’s ear.

“Hey, is it true that you’re a sucky rapper?” He asked. This visibly made Hansol lose some of his confidence, and Seungcheol frowned, wondering what Mingyu had asked and ready to kick some ass if he hurt Hansol’s feelings.

“I… Uh… Why?” Hansol asked.

“I dunno, that's just what Jihoonie said. He also said that you rap all the time and you should quiet down because he can hear you rapping in the shower in his dorm next door.” Mingyu pulled away, looking disinterested. “Well, have a nice day and take my advice to heart. Bye!” He stood up and cheerfully skipped backed to the group, leaving Hansol bent over and Seungcheol looking very over slightly pissed.

“What did he say?” Seungcheol asked, concerned.

Hansol sat up straighter, glancing over at the group, who were all whispering and not-so-secretly glancing over at Hansol and Seungcheol.

He shrugged. “Nothing important.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more shit

It had been a few days since Kim Mingyu had informed Hansol that Lee Jihoon, Hansol’s very own crush, pretty much thought he sucked at life.

Although this was far from surprising to Hansol (the older boy seemed to hate everything), it still hurt, even more so coming from one of his closest friend’s boyfriend. Hansol was going to having a serious talk with Wonwoo about his choices in boyfriends. In this talk, he was planning to make it clear to Wonwoo how incredibly asshole-y his choice in his first boyfriend seemed to be, and that he needed to raise his standards.

At the current moment, Hansol was standing in front of the student dorm building, on the phone with his 13 year-old sister, Sofia, who just seemed to love the fact that Hansol had drama going on in his life right now. His sister had found out he was gay 3 years before, when Hansol was 16 and she was ten. She had been listening in on his conversation with Seungcheol, who also happened to be bisexual, and had fallen into his room in a frenzy of excitement.

Yes, that’s right.

Excitement.

His ten year old sister had been besides herself over the fact that her big brother was gay and could not wait for him to get his first boyfriend and for him to tell their parents. She has closed the door behind herself and grabbed the nearest thing (which just so happened to be Seungcheol), buried her face in his shoulder, and SCREAMED at the top of her lungs.

Fast forwards 3 years later, and her excitement was still there.

“Well?” Sofia’s formerly sweet little girl voice which had evolved into the voice of a grumpy pre-teen cut through the speaker on Hansol’s phone. “That’s it? He was an asshole to you and you’re not going to do anything about it?”

“C’mon Sof, you know me. I only fight back if it’s protecting one of my friends.” Hansol replied tiredly.

“That’s no excuse.” Sofia said back, and Hansol could practically feel the sassiness coming through the phone.

“Whatever, Sofia. Don’t be like that, you-” Hansol cut off as a firm voice rang out from behind him.

“Hansol?”

Turning around slowly- even though he knew who it was- he came face-to-face (well, more like face-to chin, in the other’s situation) with Jihoon.

“What do you want?” Hansol snapped, cringing when Sofia’s voice once more appeared.

“Hansollie? Who’s there?” At least the little brat knew enough to act like a girlfriend.

“Nothing, Sofs. I’ll call you back later, okay? I love you, bye.” Hansol hung up on his little sister and gave his full attention to Jihoon.

“Hey, so have you-” Jihoon started, only to be cut off by Hansol, who was a little more than mad.

“I honestly don’t give a shit about whatever it is you’re going to say, because you already seem to have a very strong opinion on me.” Hansol snapped.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Jihoon said, “Oh, that? What Mingyu told you? Listen, I’m ready to admit that it wasn’t the best way to make a move on you, but-”

“But?” Hansol shrieked, then took a deep breath. “You’re on the right track, Lee. Maybe you should have thought it through before having Mingyu come and tell me what he did.”

“Lee?” Jihoon asked in disbelief. “Moving onto the “last name” attack now, are we? Very impressive, Chwe.” Hansol scoffed. “Besides, did you not hear a word I just said? I was trying to hit on you, idiot! You were supposed to come and confront me about it-”

“I’m sorry, have you ever met me? I don’t confront anyone about anything unless it’s about my friends!” Hansol cut through.

“Okay, would you please shut up right now and let me talk?” Jihoon snapped, looking like he was going to shove his hand on Hansol’s mouth to make him be quiet. When the younger boy had rolled his eyes and crossed his eyes, a symbol (at least to Jihoon) of promised silence, he sighed. “Thank you, my god. I sent Mingyu to say that to you because I didn’t want to approach you directly! I’ve liked you for a while now. I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I suck at romance. I had it all planned out, but of course things didn’t go right, and this happened, and I know you’re mad at me, I’m mad to me too, but would you please just forgive me and go on a date with me?”

Looking down at Jihoon grumpily, Hansol recognized the guilt and hope in his eyes, and he softened.

He couldn’t reject this, an opportunity he’d been wanting all year. He was being asked out by his short, pink-haired, savage crush. What was he to say?

“Fine.”


End file.
